A Fallen Rose
by KitsuneRW
Summary: When Kurama is stricken down with a sudden nightmare, he and his friends must figure out what evil did this to him and what he is after, hoping it does not cost his life. As Kurama wakes up, it seems the nightmare had only begun.
1. Chapter 1

Oooo, my first story.how exciting! I know this chapter is short but I short of had a writers block so if you guys have any ideas please tell me!! ::random orc noise:: What?!?! Riders of Rohan! Attack!! ::Riders of Rohan appears out of nowhere:: YAY! ::Legolas and Aragorn appear:: Here Legolas and Aragorn..::gives them pillow remains:: hehe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Baka ningens.' Hiei thought, as he flew through the trees. 'Why do they try to concern themselves in other's affairs?' Hiei froze as he reached the tree beside Kurama's window. He thought back to the meeting in Koenma's office as he watched the kitsune do his homework..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
In a dark corner of Koenma's office, stood Hiei, in his normal black-clad outfit. Normally, He wouldn't mind the late night well, because its not like he had anything else to do. But on this night, he thoughts were elsewhere, about his sister, Yukina, his katana, or even why Koenma insisted on sucking on his pacifier. Hiei turned his gaze from.nothing..to Koenma, nervously chewing on his pacifier.  
  
'What's his problem now? Did he lose his rattle?' He thought sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Hiei!" Hiei was startled by this interruption.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know Hiei," Botan began, "You could actually form words for once."  
  
Hiei made a noise, closely sounding to a snort and looked toward the door as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered.  
  
"All we have to do is wait for Hiei and Kurama." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Baka, I'm right here." Kuwabara let out a squeak as he turned to meet Hiei's death glare. (A/N: Its like what Kuwabara sounded like in Yoko Kurama.)  
  
"Okay now where's Kurama." Yusuke said, cleary annoyed.  
  
"He's not coming." The sudden statement by Koenma shocked everyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked slowly.  
  
"Did you do something to him?" accused Hiei as he unsheathed his katana.  
  
"No! I called you all-well 'save for Kurama- here because I believe something is wrong with him."  
  
"Is he sick?" Kuwabara asked, clearly concerned for his friend. "If he was sick, baka, I think he would have told us." Everyone turned their gaze toward Hiei.  
  
"Why you shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted as he lunges at Hiei. Hiei, being the speed demon he is, easily stepped out of the way, leaving Kuwabara to get his face smashed in by the floor.  
  
Yusuke, not caring for his fallen friend asked Koenma, "What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"Hiei," Koenma began, "do you recall information on demon nightmares?"  
  
"I thought demons can't dream? "Botan bluntly interrupted.  
  
"Yes we can, if we didn't, then Makai would be a bloody mess." This harsh sentence by Hiei put a foot in Botan's mouth for the rest of the meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I soooo wanted to say bloody because when I read it , it is in a British accent..like Spike's from Angel.hehe..review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Grrrrr. I own my copy of "The One Ring". Hehe mmmmyyyy prrreeeccciiiooouuuussss.  
  
Anyway, I haven't updated in...a long time. I've been updating my LOTR one. But do not worry, I have updated at last! Hehe Lex don't you like your present?! I love mine! She got me a red sketch book and I have very nice paper and it's big and she drew me one the first page and over the inside cover she wrote To: Heather, Love, Alexa Merry Christmas '03!!!! And she made me Karasu wrapping paper!!!  
  
And now...on with the story! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *continued flashback for Chapter 1*  
  
Koenma sat there continuing his explanation of Kurama's condition. "I've been using my Ningenkai cameras (A/N: you know the screen thing he always looks at!) to follow how he is progressing. You guys, his past has come back to haunt him." The Spirit Detectives looked at each other in confusion. Hiei gave an inward sigh and started to explain. "As you know, Kurama had his past life, where he was known as Yoko Kurama, the infamous thief."  
  
Kuwabara tilted his head to the side. "Wait I thought Kurama was a good guy." Hiei gave a smirk and started to continue. "He is what he has become now because of his past. A long time ago, before you were born, Kurama was known all over Makai as the king of thieves. He was very skilled at his work and collected many other demons who possessed his certain.traits." The fire demon paused a moment and pursued the glances of the other Detectives. "One of his crime partners and friends was Kuronue. In the raid of a Makai castle, Kurama and Kuronue stole an ancient mirror, which was said to have many unexplainable powers. They both got out of the castle easily and started to dash to safety. It is said, that during the run, Kuronue dropped his pendent, a very prized possession of his. It was a deep ruby gem which gold trim and chain. In stories, it was written that Kuronue turned back to get it and got pierced by a bamboo trap. Some have claimed that Kuronue told Kurama to leave him and save himself, and others have said that he left Kuronue to die without a second thought."  
  
Yusuke nervously shifted his feet in anticipation. 'Would Kurama leave his friend to such a fate?' When Hiei nor Koenma continued the story Yusuke quickly asked, "Well, what did Kurama do?"  
  
Koenma rubbed his temple to try to get rid of the aching headache that formed in this mind. He gave a little suck on his pacifier when he answered. "No one knows, save fore Kurama."  
  
Botan, who was stunned for a while at Hiei's earlier comment, decided to change the touchy subject of Kurama's past. "Koenma sir, what are we to do about Kurama's nightmares?" "Honestly," Koenma began "This is a rare condition. Since it is not really a virus like disease, I guess all we could do is wait and see what happens in the progressing nights. Hiei, since you can easily hid and conceal your spirit energy I want you to see if Kurama is having any more problems. Even the littlest thing, I want to have reported back to me."  
  
The speed demon nodded his head and started to walk toward the office door. Kuwabara, who was starting to exhibit signs of stress, scratched his orange haired-head. "Uh, Koenma, I know you are trying to be all concerned and stuff, but why where we brought here again?"  
  
Koenma, not at all fazed by the lake of intelligence of Kuwabara, looked up from paperwork on his desk with a stern face. "I also wanted to warn you all, if this gets out of hand, Kurama can take physical action without his recollecting."  
  
And with that in mind, the Detectives left Koenma's office.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Hiei continued to watch at the kitune, who now was starting to change into his pajamas. He slipped off his light red (A/N: I didn't want to say pink) school uniform and left it fall to the ground. The moonlight reflected across his perfect body as his reached into his dresser to grab a big tee shirt. He gently put on the shirt and then continued to change from his pants into flannel bottoms. (A/N: XD lol)  
  
He continued his nightly routine and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kurama came out with his red hair in a low pony tail and climbed in his bed. The infamous demon turned out the lamb next to him and went to sleep.  
  
Hiei leaned back on the tree and started to drift to sleep. 'Well, so far so good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ NOT YAOI!!!!! That last part was for me!!! Hehehe Hope you like the update! I'll try to keep a rapid updating schedule for the New Year! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for my lack of updates. I know this is short but it is all I have so far. And see Kaitlyn you can't kill me now! ^^ I think the lack of updates is from me watching CMT too much...but country is all I listen too...oh well.....  
  
So I'm gonna spend my time, like it's going out of style...hehe Clint Black Hey but you know what! Kenny Chesney rules and country is the best so ha!! I have been listening to country ever since I was born so hahahahahahaha!  
  
....that was pointless...but whatever!  
  
*~*~*~*~* DREAM *~*~*~*~*  
  
'Youko...'  
  
A crisp breeze filled the black void. Kurama slowly started to walk to the source of the voice.  
  
"Is there anyone there?" His red bangs blew in his face. Faint shapes formed in front of the Kitsune.  
  
'Youko must be terminated.'  
  
Kurama's elmerald eyes squinted in anger. "Come show yourself, unless you are too afraid to do so."  
  
As the figures floated forward, it seemed to conceal themselves more. It was no more than three yards from Kurama as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. There were more of them.  
  
~*~*~Back in reality*~*~*~  
  
The fire demon was snapped back from his slumber. His eyes darted to where the Kitsune lay. Blood started to seep into the pillow from the back of his neck. Hiei quickly leaped through the open window and to Kurama's side. His small hand slide under Kurama's neck and felt a deep cut, as though someone sliced it with a knife. Hiei pulled out the communicator to contact Koenma. Koenma appears in the screen, eating a shushi wrap.  
  
"Koenma here."  
  
"This is not time to be eating, something's wrong. Kurama has a large cut on the back of his neck. The thing is, I sense no other spirit energy nor did I see any demons, or ningens, pass."  
  
Hiei dropped the communicator when he heard Kurama gasp in pain. The cut was bleeding even more and soaking the bed. He took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around his cut. Kurama would have to wake up, in order to stay alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay yes it was short but I hope you enjoyed it!! 


	4. chapter 4

Wow I updated! I have the outline for the few next chapters too!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The faint shapes faded back into the void. Kurama could feel the dripping of blood down his back. He knew he needed to get out of here. 'But how,' he thought. 'Maybe by raising my spirit energy it will help get me out of this place."  
  
But the Kitsune was taken out of his thoughts as the outline of a tall slim figure became apparent.  
  
**Kurama's room!  
**  
It didn't seem how much pressure Hiei applied to the wound would make the bleeding stop. He didn't think, no, he knew that no one had entered the room. He could feel his small hand start to be dampened by the blood. He realized, he had to wake Kurama up or else he could lose him forever.  
  
**In Spirit World  
**  
The toddler sat in his desk chair, not knowing how long it had been since he ordered Jorge, the ogre, to his office so he could get Botan. He looked down on his desk. His hands grasped a folder and brought it into his view. It was Kurama's. He wondered if this file would soon have to be closed.  
  
"Koenma-sama? You called me here." Koenma quickly dropped the folder to turn his gaze at the blue-haired grim reaper. Her violet eyes stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Botan," he said in a stern voice. "You have to get to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei just informed me that something has happened to Kurama, I need you to go and get him help."  
  
"Yes sir," She replied. Although his stern voice had been comforting, she could tell in his eyes that he feared the worst. And without a second thought, she fled from the office.  
  
**NIGHTMARE**  
  
"You know Kurama," a harsh voice said. "Little foxes should wander alone."  
  
Sensing, the figure's growing spirit power, Kurama tensed. His teeth biting into his lower lip, trying to refrain for snapping back.  
  
"What?" the voice continued. "No witty come back? No word to get back your honor? No no no. I shouldn't expect that should I? Not from a well reformed demon like you? Well, as reformed a murder could be."  
  
That word. Murder. Something inside Kurama clicked at that word. The one word he knew, that in his past life, he wasn't. "I have never killed anyone. But I am not sure I can say the same for you. Then again, I don't know what I can expect from a psychotic kidnapper."  
  
The dark figure crossed his arms. Kurama could see the stranger's body tense. "Oh, so it just seems that you forgot. How convenient. Let's just see how long this convenience can last."  
  
**In the sky  
**  
Thunder rolled across the sky. Lightning showed a figure dart across the sky. The maiden on the oar flew to a window. The reaper tapped it with her delicate hands.  
  
A lean muscular man grumbled on his bed, something along the lines of. "Mmmmm go away."  
  
"Yusuke! This is serious! Something has happened to Kurama! We need to get Kuwabara also."  
  
At the hearing of his friend's name, Yusuke quickly got up and dashed to the window. He opened it, and upon seeing Botan, he knew something bad had happened. He ran to the phone, quickly calling the Kuwabara residence and told Kazuma to get to Kurama's house immediately. "Let me ride on your oar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just DO IT!"  
  
Yusuke climbed through the window and onto her oar. The two figures dart through the sky toward the red haired kitsune's house.  
  
**Nightmare**  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The dark figure strolled closer to the uneasy half-demon. "What's wrong Youko? I thought you would remember some one like me? And after what you did, I will make sure you never forget."  
  
Kurama dropped to the ground as he slowly felt his life energy leave him. 'Why is this happening.....Please...some one help me..."  
  
**done**  
  
So how did you like it? Review and tell me please, or not whatever. hehehe


End file.
